


Pitch Perfect Imagines

by writing_for_the_masses



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_for_the_masses/pseuds/writing_for_the_masses
Summary: female!character x female!reader•beca mitchell•chloe beale•stacie conrad•aubrey posen•emily junk•imagines•headcanons•drabbles•blurbs





	1. CB: Opposites Attract (hc)

**Author's Note:**

> all requests come from my tumblr, @writing-for-the-masses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe x reader
> 
> Request: "Chloe with a crush on shy reader (because we're all a little gay for the crazy redhead)" - anon
> 
> song inspo: close (feat. tove lo) by nick jonas

\- The Barden University Library is where you first met Chloe.

    1. You were studying for finals, when you first heard her.

    2. She was also studying for finals, but that thought flew out the window as soon a she saw you.

    3. She thought you looked so adorable.

    4. You thought she was going to get the two of you kicked out with how loud she was.

\- You recognised her from a few classes you had together.

    1. As soon as you mentioned that, Chloe had the bright idea to study with you for those classes.

\- The first study session was a disaster.

    1. Chloe, in her Chloe way, would just flirt like there was no tomorrow.

    2. You were a blushing, stuttering mess

    3. She made it hard for you to concentrate

    4. Needless to say, you got kicked out of the library.

\- Afterwards, studying was either at your apartment, her apartment, or a café

\- She'd convinced you to study with her before Bellas practice

    1. You two would sit in the practice room studying while the Bellas slowly arrived for practice.

    2. Everyone watched the way Chloe made you blush and stutter

    3. They could see how hard she was crushing on you.

\- Usually you leave after everyone's arrived

    1. Except one time, Chloe got you to stay and watch.

    2. She enjoyed watching you blush as she went through the choreography

    3. Now, you stay every now and then to watch.

\- Whenever you leave, everyone starts asking Chloe all these questions about you and telling her that she should ask you out.

\- One time she showed up late for studying at your apartment

    1. She felt so bad for being late that she bought you flowers.

    2. Studying turned into a sleepover.

\- Her loud personality had wormed its way under your skin.

    1. You normally avoid loud people, but Chloe was different

    2. She was loud but she meant well

\- Boundaries was something Chloe didn't see or care for

    1. But with you, she respected your boundaries.

    2. Something the other Bellas like to tease her about.

\- Studying evolved into hanging out on a regular basis

    1. You'd get lunch together

    2. Go to the movies

    3. Shopping

    4. Just hang out

\- She loved seeing you get comfortable around her, but you were still kinda shy

\- She would never deny it that she was smitten with you.

 


	2. EJ: Coffee Shop Crush (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily x reader
> 
> request: "I've recently become obsessed with Pitch Perfect, could I have head cannons for Emily having a crush on reader who works at a coffee shop?" - anon
> 
> song inspo:body like a back road by sam hunt

-the first time Emily saw you, you had just walked in for your shift, she done about fell up out her chair.

-She was sitting with some fellow Bellas, just brainstorming a new setlist.

-They saw how starstruck she looked and teasing commenced

-The first time Emily went to the counter when you were working, she was so nervous.

-She blushed like crazy when you smiled and asked for her name

-Stuttered when she actually gave you her name

-Swooned when you called her name and was mesmerized when she looked in your eyes

-Came to the coffee shop for Open Mic night every Friday

-she found out you played guitar the first night she attended.

-the second night you were there she heard you sing.

-that night she heard angels

-she went back to the Bella house and wrote a song.

-she practiced all week in her room

-she wanted it to be perfect

-everyday she went to the coffee shop and tried talking to you.

-you didn't wear a name tag so she tried and failed asking for your name

-any opportunity for conversation was cut short because she was to nervous to say anything other than her order.

-she forgot her wallet once, you gave her the coffee on the house

-open mic night finally came around.

-she order her coffee but you had to leave before she could perform

-she was so bummed she was just going to leave

-just as she was about to trash her cup she noticed some writing

-it was your name and number asking her to call you

-she wondered why you gave it to her, but texted you the next day

-the next time she went for coffee was your first date unofficially

-you had given her the coffee and told her you were going on break

-you led her to an empty table near the back.

-Emily blushed and stuttered the whole time, but she wouldn't want it any other way

-She admitted that she wrote a song for you

-you admitted the same thing.

 


	3. AP: Have We Met Before? (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey x reader
> 
> Request: "Aubrey Posen crushing on reader who's Beca's sister" - Emily anon
> 
> song inspo: past live by borns

-You were older than Beca by a year. One year exactly, you were Irish twins.

-Her first day as Barden University, you saved her from Dad's insufferable self and dragged her to the activities fair.

-Walking from booth to booth, talking about what you'd both rather be doing than being at Barden.

    ~You were stopped by a real cute redhead and an even cuter blonde.

    ~You didn't catch their names or really hear what they where taking about

    ~You were too busy looking at the blonde and trying to wonder why you felt as if you knew her.

-Aubrey and Chloe were working the Barden Bellas booth at the activity fair, taking about how they're gonna do better this year.

    ~Aubrey stopped mid sentence when she saw you

    ~Chloe flagged you and the short cutie you were with down.

-Aubrey started talking but when Beca cut her off and Chloe took over she took the time to mull over why she felt like she knew you.

    ~Aubrey slyly handed you a flyer with her number on it hoping you'd call or text.

    ~Watching you and Beca walk away she cursed herself for not getting your name

-Walking through the rest of the fair, you couldn't stop thinking about that girl.

    ~You told your sister and she almost laughed at you until she saw the look on your face.

-Back at your dorm, you almost threw the flyer away when you noticed some writing scribbled in the corner.

    ~A closer look, and it was the name and number of that girl from earlier.

    ~You put it in you phone, and all day contemplated texting her.

    ~You finally texted her after hours of thinking what to say

    ~You kept it simple and anticipated her reply.

    ~You went back and forth for a week until you finally suggested hanging out in person.

-You and Aubrey would hangout at her apartment, your dorm, or the coffee shop you both loved.

-You told Beca all about it and she teased you about your crush.

-Aubrey told Chloe and Chloe also teased her about her crush.

-Aubrey liked hanging out with you

    ~Yes she has a crush on you, but after over analysing and overthinking it she talked herself out of asking you out.

    ~So you both pine after each other hopelessly.

    ~She likes how simple things are with you

    ~She mind is at ease, there's no chaos or disorder, her thoughts are calm.

-She always likes to remember the little things.

    ~Like the way you grab her hand when you watch scary movies

    ~or how you need coffee before talking to anyone (she learned the hard way)

    ~or how you scrunch up your nose whne you concentrate and that little crinkle forms between your brows.

-Aubrey finally figured out why she thought she knew you

    ~You brought it up once when you were both hanging at your dorm.

    ~You told her your were a firm believer in past lives and that was why you felt as though you'd met her before.

    ~After thinking about it, she agreed that it was the only reasonable explanation.

-But that doesn't change the fact that you're both still pining hopelessly over each other.

-Both of you are too afraid to make the next move.

-Until either of you find the courage, you're both content with hopeless flirting and silent pining.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticisms and kudos are welcomed


End file.
